Download
by June Birdie
Summary: All I wanted was a normal life, super or not, my family and I were determined to maintain that semblance of normalcy in the Super community. Then I met him... Baron Battle's son.
1. Prologue

**_Standard Disclaimer applies, the recognizable stuff is not mine and the stuff you don't is. This is my first Sky High Fanfic. Please be gentle in your reviews. Flames are not welcome. Remember: If you don't like it then don't read it nobody's forcing you to read these stories. Okay? Okay._**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

"Hey." A deep voice broke my concentration on the monitor. Blinking a few times, I looked up to the front of the desk to see a guy about my age dressed in all dark colors, leather and the like. His dark hair brushed his shoulders and shadowed equally dark piercing eyes. Wow, he was good looking... in that intimidating please don't hurt me even though you're really hot kind of way. Clearing my throat, I rolled my chair to face him with the air of professionalism, 

"Can I help you with something?" I brushed my wavy black hair behind my ear and silently cursed my work uniform, it was so not cute and definitely unflattering when meeting a potentially scary yet incredibly cute guy.

"Uh yeah, I've got a visitor's appointment with..." He paused hesitating, "Baron Battle." Immediately, my body stiffened. Warden Aaron Winters told me that the super-villain had a visitor today; I had hoped to be off shift or at lunch to avoid the mysterious visitor, no such luck.

Gulping slightly, I had him sign in and show me some ID before asking him to sit down, "I'll get the Warden to escort you." My voice was light and a smile graced my nervous lips; it was hard to calmly walk to the Warden's office when the desire to run screaming in fear. Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating, but this visitor was the Baron's son, this was the infamous Warren Peace.

* * *

"Hi Aaron, Battle's visitor is here." My boss looked up from his paperwork and smiled at me. He was the one that approved me to work here at Maxville Super prison after I had been turned down three times since I became working age. And for that I owe him so much. 

"Thanks Oshi," He must have noticed the slight waver in my voice when I spoke because he laughed. LAUGHED! "Josephina Fox, I never thought I would see the day."

"What are you talking about?" Red spots must have appeared on my cheeks or something, because the portly man laughed even harder.

"Either, you my dear are scared of Battle's _son_ or you have a little **crush** on the boy." His belly bounced as his laughter resonated throughout the office.

Indignantly I glared, "That is high inappropriate to be discussing, _boss_. Now are you going to go out there or what?"

Wiping his eyes, Aaron got up and pat my shoulder, "Relax Oshi, 1) it's just a boy and 2) you work in a prison, how can you not handle the small stuff?" Oh that's reassuring.

"And I don't have a crush." I muttered under my breath, the warden chuckled again. He led me to the front office where 'the visitor' waited. With a small smile I resumed my place behind the computer as Warden Winters took Warren Peace to the visiting area.I fully expected this to be the first and only encounter with Warren Peace.

* * *

_**Soo this is my first fic for Sky High. Reviews would be awesome**_


	2. Litterapath

_**Standard Disclaimer: check the prologue**_

**_No idea what to write so I'll just say on with the story... Please don't forget to review!!_**

* * *

**Littera-path**

* * *

Ahh, the Maxville Public Library, my home away from home. Sitting in a secluded corner surrounded by a fort of books, I used my powers to absorb the information allowing my amber eyes to stare into space blankly.

"Excuse me?" A soft spoken voice broke me out of my daze so suddenly I knocked over two towers of books while trying to regain my bearings. Needless to say the echo of falling books drew everyone else's angry attention.

"Sorry, sorry." I whispered loudly. Quickly trying to pick up the books that fell as well, I reached for a book at the same time as the girl who spoke did. "Sorry." When all the books I had originally around me were organized I thanked her then asked if she needed something.

"Yeah, um the librarian said you had _The 1950's Supers Anthology: Villains and Heroes_," she whispered conspiratorially. This redheaded girl must go to Sky High, Super Prep's sister school, if she's looking for stuff about supers. Only supers can look for those books because only supers _knew_ about those books; since they involved personal (biased) histories. "I was wondering if you were done, but it looks like you've got a lot on your hands." Looking down at my fingers, I saw the telltale signs of my powers, the words were flowing in an amber sort of light into my skin.

Chuckling, I replied, "Yeah, just give me a second to finish." Shaking out my hands like an Etch-A-Sketch, I placed my hands on the book cover and let my power download the information as a dim amber light up my caramel colored skin. With a short gasp, I finished and handed her the book. "Here you go. Oh and watch out for page 85, there's a few typos, I'm sure it's supposed to be 'Hawkman's inability for construction' not Hawkman's inability for erection…" Smiling I watched as she immediately opened to that page and looked at me with a blush to her cheeks. Picking up my pen I quickly wrote down short hand notes for my History paper expecting her to leave.

"How did you do that?" She didn't leave; instead she sat down in front of me. A wide smile on her face, her brown eyes glittered excitedly.

"Do what?" Confusion was written all over my face until she pointed to the books and the faint amber glow melting into my skin. "Oh… I'm a littera-path. I can absorb, do or imitate anything written down. Is that what you mean?"

"Wow…" Her grin faded a bit, and I elaborated before she could put down my powers.

"It's not as useless as you might think, and it's actually pretty cool. You know how people learn from reading well that's a lot like me only I don't have to read. I touch anything written, like for example an X-men trading card and I can have that power. It's temporary but that's the basic idea." She blushed a bit as I turned back to my work on another thick text. "Unfortunately that makes me a popular study buddy for finals at Maxville Super Prep."

"Oh I didn't mean your power is useless or anything, I just never saw you around Sky High. I was thinking that maybe you'd join our study group…and I'm Layla by the way." She introduced herself before pointing to a really eclectic group of kids around my age three or four tables away from me. They were all looking at my table and unconsciously I did the girl thing and checked my short raven wavy locks to determine how frazzled I looked: reading glasses slipping down my tall nose, my red and black school uniform hanging disarrayed on my size 9 frame and surrounded by papers and books… yeah that's glamorous. Just because I can 'read' anything doesn't mean my writing skills rock the world, I get stressed like everyone else.

"Well, nice to meet you Layla, I'm Oshi." We shook hands and went over to meet the others from Super Prep's sister school. If only I knew what I was getting into.

* * *

For the next two hours, I was basically thrust into the world of superheroes through Layla and her friends, Will Stronghold, Magenta Vitz, Ethan Daniels, and Zach Braun. They knew practically everything you would never learn in books. It goes without saying they were very interested in me because I was a super that didn't attend school with them.

"When I turned fourteen I was given a choice: go to Sky High and develop my powers in a fascist hero/sidekick dichotomy or attend Maxville Super Prep and develop my powers to be an active member of super society. I chose to work behind the scenes like my parents, a judge and social worker." I explained while simultaneously writing notes and absorbing another _Super Anthology_ text.

"Wow, no wonder Layla likes you." Magenta commented sardonically, she seemed a lot like my best friend Nani. "You think just like her."

"Maybe, but I'm not the superhero kind…it's never been my gig." At that moment, Zach and Will's stomachs growled loudly making the rest of them giggle and me to look at the time. "Oh shit, its 6, I've got to go. Nice meeting you all." I scrambled to pick up my books trying as hard as possible not to make noise when Ms. Spex (a relative of their school nurse) the librarian came over to kick us out.

"We're going to dinner, why don't you come?" Ethan suggested as we left the library building, a cool breeze blew by and I had to hold down the hem of my plaid black and red pleated uniform skirt. Before I could answer, a black limo drove up and honked.

"Actually my ride's here. So I can't, maybe next time?" I could see how disappointed they were I couldn't come with them as well as impressed with my ride home. "Do you guys want a ride? It'll save you the time of having to walk or fly." It was hard not to giggle as all of them practically scrambled to get in the plush limo. I wanted to milk them for as much information about the super community as I could, there was so much that my parents never got to tell me, and I don't they ever will be able to again.

* * *

Stewart, my driver, and I dropped the Sky High kids over at this place called The Paper Lantern before heading home. After finals tomorrow, I'd be going back to work at the prison learning to be a good civil servant and a tiny bit more about my parents. As the limo drove back to our estate, my mind drifted back to the last sixteen years.

At it was barely a year ago Mom, a.k.a. Lady Liberator was captured and tortured to the point of insanity and Daddy, a.k.a. Brushogun was driven to a catatonic state when he couldn't help her. Hm, poor little rich girl with a tragic past… isn't that always the case? Sure they're alive, I guess I'm luckier than most to that respect, but they aren't here with me.

My parents declined being superheroes even though they were very capable of it with their powers. Dad could literally bring his imagination to life and mom could imitate any ability, I guess that's kind of how my power came about. So instead of joining the ranks of superheroes, Lady Liberator became a judge and Brushogun became a social worker for the super community and we were relatively happy, that was until **he** ruined our lives.

* * *

"_What I need is a good defense/'Cause I'm feeling like a criminal/And I need to be redeemed/To the one I've sinned against/Because he's all I ever knew of love_…" I quietly sang along with Fiona Apple's "Criminal" in the music store browsing the selections of 80's rock. My best friend Nani loved Pat Benetar and had yet to get her Best of Album.

"Sweet, it's still here!" I exclaimed quietly while dancing about, thank God that this was a little known store or else I'd be seriously embarrassed. Not paying attention to where I was going, I danced right into a solid figure and got knocked down.

"Ow…" I fell hard on my butt to the polished wooden floor, realizing that I was still wearing my uniform, my hand pushed down the pleated hem of my red and black knee length skirt. "What'd I hit?" My eyes caught a pair of heavy black boots standing in front of me attached to dark holey jeans and a familiar black jacket; I loathe to think who I just danced into.

"Need help up?" Right… it just had to be Warren Peace. Inwardly wincing, I forced myself to look up, yep I was right.

"Hi…"

"Hey." He looked at me as though trying to place where he's seen me, truth be told I hadn't even thought about him since that day at work. That was three months ago and now in my favorite music store he's here… this can get awkward.

Giving him a smile as he helped me up, I think he suddenly realized where he knew me from…the prison. "Well, thanks. See you around." I hurried to the cash register without another glance, really that was awkward and embarrassing and awkward.

"Hey Josephina…" His voice called me as I left the store, turning I saw he held my work name tag. Hearing my whole name made me wince as I neared him. As he handed me my nametag, there was a question in his eyes. I took the plastic card, but he didn't let go.

"Thanks again." I pulled again, unsuccessfully. "You know, this would go a lot smoother if I just got my tag back, please Mr. Peace."

"Warren."

"Right. Warren, would you please let go of my nametag so I can leave?" He let go. "Thank you." I turned to leave. "Nice meeting you, I guess."

"Josephina…"

"Oshi," I corrected him with a small smile, "I'd rather be Oshi."

* * *

_**Well that's it for chapter two... everybody gets introduced, but when they connect?**_


	3. Christmas Surprise

_**Standard Disclaimer: check the prologue**_

**_Okay, Originally this was for the Winter Holidays, however, I didn't get it finished because 1) I didn't have a computer on my vacation and 2) My relatives had back to back stuff going on for me to even _try _to write something down. _**

**_Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys rock out loud!! Hope you like this new chapter… more Warren!_**

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The smoke detector blared loudly as I frantically tried to douse the flames on the gas stove.

"Shit! Oh!" I was in such a panic that I couldn't really function, I completely forgot about the fire-extinguisher next to the stove **specifically** for my use. So basically I was trying to pour water on the stove, but un/fortunately (I am not in the mind which) I couldn't get close to it. "Oh! PLEASE STOP!" I cried hysterically at the stove.

"JOSEPHINA! OSHI! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" the voice of Chief Bertwin bellowed as he forced the door open and used his powers to put out the flame. Panting heavily with uncontrolled sobs, I managed to utter some form of gratitude. "Hey Oshi, you should be more careful. Good thing that Sarah and Bucky heard the alarm." Fire Chief Bertwin lived next door; he helped me up and got me a glass of water. "Listen kiddo, do you want to have dinner with us and the family? You don't seem to be in any shape to be by yourself."

"N-no thank you. I'll just clean this up and head to bed." My quietly declined, but my stomach reacted otherwise with a loud and thunderous growl. "I'm pretty sure I can make like instant ramen or something."

"Oshi, that's not a Christmas dinner, please come over." He urged the look of sympathy was bright in his eyes. And I just can't stand that! Again I declined with the 'I'm incredibly exhausted and I don't think your family would appreciate if I fell asleep during something important and fun,' excuse until he finally left.

Cooking should be left to professionals, professionals with big hats and cheesy accents; not little girls with powers that can't even do the simplest domesticities from carefully written detailed directions from a professional. Okay, I lied, actually my powers do pick it up, and I comprehend and do everything that was written…theoretically. But I am physically incapable of cooking, deep-cleaning, and laundry; you know the domestic "housewife" things. SERIOUSLY.

Finally the smoke cleared through the help of open freezing windows and I leaned against the island in the middle of the now smoke-blackened kitchen with an exasperated groan. Maybe I shouldn't have turned down that offer at Chief Bertwin's house, oh well too late now. Wrinkling my nose I resolved to walk to the nearest Denny's for food, well at least after I showered and dressed warmly. I was tired, famished, missed my parents and I did **not** want to be spending the rest of my Christmas evening cleaning my burnt kitchen by myself. It can wait for tomorrow.

* * *

A light snowfall graced the Maxville suburbs; the empty streets nearly resembled some eerie sort of winter wonderland. Snow dusted the exposed skin of my cheeks and dark lashes, my mind swirled to Christmases of the past with my parents and how they would have **never** in a billion years considered going to a local diner for an auspicious occasion like Christmas dinner…unless we wanted to joke around. But they aren't here, and this isn't a joke.

Denny's, it's always open; yay me! Sure it isn't the usual four-star meals Cookey likes to feed me on a daily basis or the school food I sometimes get when I forget lunch, but there's something about diner seasoned French fries and generic Orange tea that I just can't help but love. Grr, my stomach's growling again I'd better hurry to the restaurant.

Kicking a stone along the sidewalk I trudged down the hill to where I'd last seen the diner. My gloved fingers clumsily shifted in my pocket through the X-Men cards I'd collected over the years for my protection.

It's funny how the average non-super would find me an obsessed X-Men fanatic, but to a knowing super I'm a smart girl keeping her defenses up. Maybe that's why trying to get along with non-supers has usually been difficult for a lot of us; we can't be ourselves but we can't keep pretending.

The footfalls of my black and white Vans were loud and echoed on the empty streets as I descended further down the hill of suburban Maxville. My stomach growled painfully and filled my head with many seasoned fry dreams I didn't realize I'd passed Denny's until about a mile and a half up the way. But by then my body was half frozen from the waist down. Groaning at my own stupidity, I nearly threw a fit before my chilled brain rationally decided that I needed a place to get out of the cold.

Flickering neon lights drew my attention on my left to an "OPEN" sign in the window of a red and black pagoda shaped building, gold letters on the black sign illuminated "The Paper Lantern." From where I stood, the lights inside were warm and inviting. I was lured like a moth to a flame and my body moved to the entrance on its own.

The door chimes sand and warm Chinese food scented air greeted me as the door opened to The Paper Lantern. Immediately the warmth of the restaurant seeped into my ice-cold bones; but my calming relief was short lived as angry shouting in some Chinese dialect shattered the calm atmosphere I'd come in on. The livid shouting came from the direction of the kitchen and followed a tall man/boy/guy out the kitchen holding a grey dish bin and filthy rag over his black and red clad left shoulder. His dark hair was pulled back in a messy bun at the base of his neck and for some reason I couldn't stop staring at him from where I stood. He was somehow familiar but I couldn't place him nor could I figure out why he seemed so out of place standing there with a dish bin and dirty towel.

As I stood immobile at the entrance, a short…no **tiny** Chinese middle-aged woman lumbered threateningly out of the same kitchen door wielding a wooden spoon and a long breath of rants before stopping mid-sentence to see me standing at the door. The man/boy/guy turned to see what the tiny ranter was staring at and my jaw must have dropped.

Oh. My. God…its WARREN PEACE. "Uh-h… the sign said 'OPEN,'" I stated lamely, my motor skills just coming back to me, "I'll just go."

"No, no, still open, still open. Sit." The little woman rushed me in fierce broken English and handed me a well-worn bright red menu decorated with fading gold letters before she gripped my stiff arm and dragged me to a booth near a heater.

"Thank you." I managed meekly already afraid of the tiny she-beast. She left me with smiles and my body was already heating up from the heater. I picked up the menu after slipping out of my heavy coat occasionally letting my gloved fingers defrost near the heater.

Absently staring at the Chinese and English print, too tired and hungry to power up, my mind kept turning over the fact that **_The _WARREN PEACE**, known bad boy/badass, son of Baron Battle, son of the man who helped ruin my life was helplessly at the beck and call of a tiny she-beast 2/3 my size. I must have been staring for a long while because a tired looking waitress in baby blue cleared her throat irritably breaking my "concentration" on the menu.

"Oh sorry, um I'll just have whatever soup is still hot please." That shouldn't be too difficult, soup is quick and I really would hate if someone was stopped from going home because I wanted something extravagant. Timidly handing the waitress the menu, I let my gaze drop down to my folded hands in my lap.

"You should've gotten something else," A familiar deep voice rumbled as the steel tea kettle was placed on my table with a dull thump.

"Warren Peace." I replied with a slight smile, "Hi. Care to sit?"

"Just Warren." He eased into the booth and lit a red tapered candle between us with his index finger and a heart melting smirk.

"Right," I breathed, "So why should've I ordered something else? Something wrong with the soup?" Pulling off my beige lamb wool gloves to fold my hands on the red plastic plywood table I waited for his answer.

"Why aren't you at home celebrating Christmas with your family like a good little schoolgirl?" He challenged throwing me off guard for a moment. Firstly I am **not** a "good little schoolgirl" actually I detest the insinuation and secondly why the hell does he want to know?

"Why aren't you?" I threw back and added, "Like a good little schoolboy?" His brow rose as if to challenge the 'good little schoolboy' comment while the waitress brought me what looked like leftover hot and sour soup. "Thank you." Lifting a piece of meat in the soup spoon and holding it out to Warren; I grinned at his face, "Want some?"

The tiny she-beast yelled something at him before Warren could respond and I watched him get up and walk…no, make that strut in those jeans of his like a runway male model.

OH MY GOD! AM I CHECKING HIM OUT? Quickly averting my gaze, I busied myself with my soup as he strutted back to my table with a tray heavily laden with an assortment of food. Can he eat all that?

"Want some?" His mocking heart-melting grin was back as Warren held out a bowl of food to me.

"I can't it's yours." I responded timidly, but he pushed the bowl in front of me with a pair of plastic chopsticks. "Thanks." I was so hungry and it must have showed.

"You didn't answer my question," Warren stated as we ate.

"So? You didn't answer any of mine."

"I asked you first."

"But I asked you two." He gave me a cute little smirk at my retort. And that's how it started, our friendship stemmed from random things we talked about while finishing off Warren's dinner. What we talked about, I'm not sure, probably books, music, why fortune cookies are so weird, but it was really…nice just to have someone there to hear me and respond to me instead of your power this and your power that or your parents stuff. For that time only, he was just Warren and I was just Oshi, just two people staving off the loneliness on Christmas.

* * *

"Whoa, is that the time?" My watch read 1:38 AM and I was surprised that Warren's boss hadn't yelled at him again. "I kept you up and finished your food, I'm so sorry Warren." He shrugged and told me that I looked half-starved anyway. "But still, what's my bill?"

"All you ordered was soup, so $4.25 with tax." He calculated quickly while putting the dishes away.

"Well, here's a 50, keep the change." I stated struggling with my coat sleeves after placing the bill on the table; Warren came up behind me to help with the offending sleeve.

"I'm not taking your charity. I don't want or need it." His voice rasped against my neck.

I spun to face… his chest, damn my height, "It's not charity or pity change or anything but a tip and a 'Thank you' for spending with me what would've otherwise been a lonely and instant ramen Christmas." I pushed the money toward him again. "Just take it, say 'Thank you, come again' and let it go, okay?"

Warren gave me another rare grin before shrugging on a heavy leather jacket and followed me to the door.

"Don't you have cleaning to finish or something? Why are you following me, I don't usually know where I'm going?" I asked facing him.

"I'm walking you to your car." He deadpanned.

"My car?" I repeated stupidly. "Why?"

"It's the gentlemanly thing to do and super or not, going out alone at this hour is not safe." My hand shot to cover my grinning lips and hide the giggle bubbling in my throat. "What's so funny? It's possible for me to have manners, you know."

"Sorry," I giggled, "It's not that, I mean everyone is capable of having manners, it's just a lot of people tend not to use them and that's often the elder generation and then most go off about how teenagers have no manners and—"

"Get to the point."

"Right, well I don't have a car. I can't drive so I actually just walked here." Biting my lip sheepishly, I waited for some kind of reaction.

"In the cold." I nodded, "Why?"

"I was supposed to go to Denny's 'bout a mile and a half back, but somehow I ended up here." He let out a frustrated sigh which puzzled me to no end. Why would he be frustrated, I'm not asking him for anything let alone walking me to my car? "Warren, I'm not asking any favors, thanks for the offer to my non-existent car, but its okay. I'm capable of taking care of myself so good night." I turned to open the door but his hand stopped me… it was then I realized how close we were standing to each other. Please tell me I'm not blushing!

"Look, if you don't mind waiting a bit, I'll drive you home. It's cold and late and I won't take no for an answer. Got it?" Damn, why does he have to be stronger than me? Before waiting for a response, Warren led me back to the booth near the heater and shed his jacket once again treating me to his sculpted figure through his shirt.

For the first fifteen minutes I watched him wipe down the tables and vacuum in silence until my drumming fingers finally annoyed him. "Got a problem?" Warren demanded.

"I just realized that you never did answer my questions." I shrugged nonplussed.

"The soup was fine and I had work. Your turn."

"I got hungry and lost my way to Denny's." We shared a small grin before he went back to cleaning. Feeling awkward, I followed him to the kitchen window as he washed the dirty dishes from our dinner. "Do you really want to know or were you making polite conversation?"

He looked up from the sink, "Both."

"I burned the kitchen trying to make my Christmas dinner… I'm hopelessly undomesticated." Returning back to the dishes, I could see an amused grin, "Your turn."

"Didn't have anything better to do, Mom was out doing hero stuff and I didn't feel like being around people."

"So you went to work? Doesn't the defeat the whole 'no people' thing?"

"A little." Nodding, I leaned against the steel kitchen windowsill with my back to him and stared around the restaurant but not really taking anything in.

* * *

"That's your car?" To say that I was shocked is an understatement, appalled, scandalized, or flabbergasted fit better. He led me to a beat up light blue and wood paneled Ford Country Squire, so **not** what I'd picture him driving.

"What."

"Sorry, I kinda pictured you as a big black Harley kind of guy, not a station wagon driver." My breath came out in puffs in the early morning darkness as I followed Warren to the back lot. We had exited The Paper Lantern about a quarter to 3 in the morning and it didn't get any warmer or less snowy.

"It's too cold to ride my motorcycle, besides you don't look like you carried an extra helmet." He teased, "Where do you live?"

"Did you just make a joke? Wow, you're not as stiff as I thought you were."

"Where do you live?" He repeated unamused.

"Up the hill in Cranberry Estates." He stared as I climbed in, "What'd I say?"

"You walked all the way from Cranberry Estates to Mainstaff Street? Were you high?"

"No. Just wasn't paying attention." He snorted something like 'obviously' as the engine turned over and the car began to warm up. Warren turned on the radio and we were treated to Joan Jett and the Blackhearts' "I love Rock n' Roll." It was hard not to sing along until I noticed Warren humming.

"_I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with me _

_He smiled so I got up and' asked for his name  
That don't matter, he said,  
'Cause it's all the same_…" I suddenly bust out in my horrible voice making Warren laugh an honest to God genuine laugh. It was a short drive that shouldn't have had to end.

"Thanks again Warren, you've done a lot for me tonight, more than you should have."

He nodded with his Warren smile before breaking into a wide yawn. "How far do you have to drive?"

Warren shrugged, "J and 15th."

"That's on the other side of town!" I exclaimed then apologized for yelling, "Listen I have a guest house all ready and nice. You can sleep here and head home when the sun is up, okay? I won't take no for an answer." Before he could say anything I turned off the engine, stole the keys and ran towards my front door forcing him to follow me. Yes it was forward of me, childish even, but I was not about to let my new friend get in a car crash because he fell asleep at the wheel. Are we friends?

Locking the door behind him I led him through the main hall past the burned kitchen when he stopped me, "You weren't kidding when you said you burnt the kitchen. What were you doing?"

"Trying to boil noodles for pasta." I mumbled before pulling him along a few corridors to another set of doors, "I can't cook okay. I'm physically incapable of it. Here we are. Just go through these doors and across the courtyard."

"You didn't have to."

"You didn't have to stay with me at the restaurant." I smiled at him, "But you did. Go ahead and get settled while I look for some pjs for you."

* * *

Dressed in my own flannel pajamas, I found him looking awkward in a beige and off-white room. "Hi."

"Hey."

"You look out of place, here. They're my Dad's, probably a little short, but still warm. Do you need anything else? Toothbrush, shampoo, soap? There's a cabinet of new stuff in the bathroom."

"Why go through all this for me?" He caught me off-guard.

"I take care of my friends, and I'd like to think of us as friends Warren." I leaned against the door frame watching him move around the room tentatively. "Is that too forward of me?"

"No. I think we're friends, Oshi."

I smiled broadly, "Good night, Warren."

"Merry Christmas, Oshi." Yeah…And what a Christmas it is.  
****

* * *

**_So yeah, that was my little Christmas diddly. Sorry it took FOREVER, hope you liked it. I know Warren seems a little OOC, but I thought about it and Warren seems like the type to have that softer, awkward side. But this chapter does sound a little… fluffy. SORRY!!! If he seems too out of character, let me know and I'll try and fix it, but this is for Christmas and people are usually nicer during Christmas._**


	4. Playing House

_**Standard Disclaimer: check the prologue**_

**_Thank you to all my reviewers!! I was worried about how the Christmas chapter would be received. You put my unease to rest! This continues to the morning after._**

* * *

The sunlight streamed through the wooden blinds onto my face momentarily blinding me through closed eyes. Great. There's no escaping the sun for more sleep. I may as well get up and eat… oh right, there's a guest in the guest—WARREN PEACE! 

Should I clean up? Fix my hair? Shower? Oh man! Why did I insist he stay over? Because he's your friend and you didn't want him to drive across town butt tired, Oshi. Right, and he's hot. Stop thinking that! But, it's true! Who cares? Every girl in his school and yours, remember?

Great, I'm having a conversation with myself. The growl of my stomach alerted me to the original hunger task… food, Oshi need food. Well, after I brush away this morning breath.

* * *

Yawning, I made my way downstairs to the kitchen. The servants weren't going to be back for another few days, but I know I can manage the toaster and microwave at least. I just hope Warren won't mind… oh girl stop thinking like that! This is your house and you'll be damned if you care what the hell Warren Peace thinks! As I stepped into the kitchen I stopped short, it was blackened from the smoke and flames from last night. Shit! I promised I'd clean up today and it looks so much worse than from last night. Glancing at the clock, I realized it was still early and decided now would be a good time to clean. Since I physically can't do domestic stuff on my own, I pulled a few X-men cards from a drawer absorbed the powers and got to work.

* * *

"_A revolution, Is the solution, A revolution, Is the solution, I won't feel guilty, No matter what they're telling me, I won't feel dirty and buy into their misery, I won't be shamed cause I believe that love is free, It fuels the heart and sex is not the enemy…_" I danced around to the sounds of Garbage in my pajamas as my artificial powers made the blackened kitchen less dingy. _  
"True love is like gold, There's not enough to go around, But then there's god and doesn't god love everyone? Give me a choice, Give me a chance to turn the key and find my voice  
Sex is not the enemy…"  
_Spinning on the balls of my sock covered feet; I popped waffles into the toaster as the orange juice carton floated from the fridge to my hand and into the two glasses on the counter. Getting caught in the music in the morning is very effective in chasing away any black thoughts. 

Just as I put the orange juice back and used my hips to close the door, I yelped and fell on my butt because Warren decided to be the silent audience of my dance. "Don't do that!"

He stared at me for a moment before helping me up, in the morning light I could see the defined lean muscles of his arms as he effortlessly took my hand an pulled me up. Warren obviously decided to forgo the flannel pajama top that went with the pants now riding low on his slim hips, which is absolutely fine by me. Josephina Fox, those are not the kinds of thoughts friends have about friends!

"Hungry? The waffles are good."

"I thought you couldn't cook." He took the plate and moved to the island stool with an uncommon grace of a predator. How strange Warren likens to a predator… a sexy, dark, yummy…STOP IT!

"Funny, believe it or not, I **can** work a toaster." I retorted turning off the CD in favor of the local top 40's station. The whiny voice of some pre-pubescent pop singer came on with lyrics he shouldn't even be considering at that age; the sounds made me recoil before shutting it off with a shudder. "Ew. Well, Mr. Peace, since you are a guest in my home, what music would you prefer with your frozen waffle and juice?"

"Silence."

"You're joking."

"No."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"What's with the questions?"

I tapped my lip with my fingers, "Well, if we're gonna be friends, I'm allowed to know some things about my friends, right? I mean, honestly, all I know about you is that your name is Warren Peace, you work at the Paper Lantern, speak a dialect of Chinese, and go to Sky High… in the sky."

"You forgot the part about being Baron Battle's son." He deadpanned.

"Why bring it up?"

"Everyone does."

"Exactly, so it's pointless to bring up some fact that the rest of the Super community already knows. I'm going for variety." I sat across from him spearing my whole waffle with my fork only to have it move around my plate away from me. Yes, cutting the damn thing would've been smart, but getting a knife kind of meant getting up. Struggling with the waffle started to melt my resolve and with a groan I started to get up only to have the plate yanked from my hand and see Warren use his knife to cut the waffles in manageable pieces.

"Here." I stared. He had cut it with his knife. "It's not like I have cooties."

"Are you sure?" I teased, "You didn't have to do that. I'm not a baby, I was gonna do it myself." Warren cut my waffle to practically pre-chewed bits…gross!

"Sure?" He smirked as my tongue poked out indignantly, "Your stabbing was getting annoying."

"Sooo… how does a big intimidating guy like you get a bussing job at the Paper Lantern?" I brought up spooning my waffle mulch with the fork.

"I needed a job, somewhere I wasn't seen as the evil son of Baron Battle. Everybody knew my father and expected I'd turn out like him, so a lot of places wouldn't hire me." He sounded slightly bitter and faint tendrils of smoke curled from his body, the steel fork slowly twisted and melted in his hand. "It didn't even matter that I wasn't headed the same way as him, it didn't even occur to people that my mother is Olive Peace." Olive Peace had the ability to speak every known language therefore create strong and fair peace treaties between warring nations as well as fly, she was known as The Mediator.

"If you don't mind my saying, your dad actually sounds like a good father even if he was—" I faltered.

"A villain? Yeah, he was. For a while, we were a normal family, Mom, Dad and me. Then during a fight one day, Mom got hurt bad and Dad changed." This was obviously a touchy subject, but it seemed like nobody actually got to hear it fully. Warren needed to unload, even though we were just new friends, I guess I was the right one to hear this. "After that Dad was hell-bent on being the ultimate superhero to keep us safe. It came to the point of villainy and since Mom couldn't reason with him…Stronghold's parents swooped in."

"…How old were you?"

"Thirteen when the Commander and Jetstream took my father away, eight when he snapped."

"Eight?" I squeaked.

"Apologizing won't change anything, so don't bother."

"Alright, I won't…" The conversation somewhat died at this point as I pushed the remnants of my mushy waffles around my plate and the silence stretched. I think he just realized how much he spoke, especially since (from what I know by reputation) he is known for being closed off and isolated. Looking up I found him studying me with his inky black eyes. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"What time is it?" Warren changed the subject and the angsty guy from earlier vanished. As though the conversation never happened, his dark eyes were guarded and silently I acquiesced to his request.

"It's…uh-oh. I'm gonna be late!" The clock on the microwave glowed 1:45PM and I scrambled off the stool just barely avoiding falling again. At that moment I realized I had left Warren still in the kitchen, "Oh War—oof!" Don't tell me I just ran into him…I did.

"Need a ride?" Sheepishly I nodded as he pulled me up, "How fast can you get ready?"

"Mind waiting ten minutes?"

"I'll time you."

* * *

"Hi Dina, it's Oshi." 

"_Hey, she's asking for you._"

"Yeah, I'm on my way to get her in about…" Warren mouthed 'five' to me, "five minutes."

"_Okay, see you then._" In the background before she hung up, I could hear the screams of glee and games.

Tucking my cell into the pocket of my pants, I turned to Warren, "Thanks again, Warren. I know you probably had some post-Christmas thing to do—"

"Forget it. We helped each other, let's leave it at that." With a smile and nod, we continued to our destination.

* * *

"MOMMY!" The excited scream was followed by a strong little force that knocked me on my rear onto the snowy lawn as soon as I was up the walkway of Super Sunshine Daycare. The little blonde head snuggled into the chest of my coat mumbled animatedly about the day's activities before I could even breathe. 

"Sophie, baby, I can't breathe," I said calmly extricating the little three year old body from my torso.

"Oshi, there you are, I'm sorry but as soon as she saw you, she just got away from me." Dina rushed over; her normally serene face was etched with worry and flushed.

"No worries, Dina. But why is she so fast today? Absorbed a runner?"

"Yeah, Flash's kid." She helped me get up with the three-year old attached to my waist. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, Warren this is Dina, she runs the Daycare. Sophie, go with Dina and get your things, okay sweetie?" Bright hazel eyes looked up at me imploringly as though to make sure I wasn't going to leave her. "I'll be right here." With that, Sophie let Dina take her back inside.

"Mommy?"

"Not mine, God Warren, I'm only sixteen and Sophie is three. Do the math; I would've been thirteen to have had her." He gave me a look, "Sophie is my niece, my cousin Nadia didn't have any powers so she went to a regular high school and got pregnant with a super at a party. Sadly, Nadia isn't one of the smartest people, or the most responsible. Aunt Paige and Uncle Rustom nearly disowned Nadia when they found out, but Mom and I insisted we'd look after the baby." He motioned for a bench we could sit at, "To this day I don't know what possessed us to promise it. When Sophie was born, Nadia kind of went back to her old ways leaving me and Mom to take care of the baby."

"So why's Sophie call you Mommy?"

"Sophie calls every woman 'Mommy', there's nothing to be done about that." Warren mumbled under his breath 'pushover' "Hey, you try telling that adorable three year old that you're not her mother and see if you can take her crying."

Dina and Sophie came back as Warren and I stood, the three year old was bundled up in her pink and purple snow suit with her tiny backpack. "Mommy!" The toddler launched at me and hugged me tightly before looking intently as Warren, who gave her a little half-smirk.

"Thanks Dina, I'm so glad Nadia at least dropped Sophie off to you."

"Yeah, no problem. Take care will you? Bye Sophie!"

"Bye-bye Mommy!" Sophie called waving over my shoulder. Warren opened the door to the station wagon for me before climbing in on the other side.

"Do you mind taking me back? I've got to get this one settled." He nodded as the engine turned over and he pulled out of the parking lot of the little happy looking building.

Sophie continued to look between me and Warren while talking in baby talk about a bug she drew. As Warren pulled into my driveway and helped me out with the blonde girl surgically attached to me, Sophie reached out to him.

"DADDY!"

Well, this is new.

* * *

**_Well that's it for this chapter, I know Warren is a little out of character again, however there is a reason to that which I will totally get to. But for those that can't wait, think of it this way, Oshi doesn't go to his school and in some sense she seems a little more helpless to him when he saw her alone on Christmas._**

_**Please review!!**_


	5. February

_**Standard Disclaimer: check the prologue**_

_**Another chapter, I know it's late for the holiday, but what can you do, right? Oh well, enjoy!!!**_

* * *

Picture this if you will one tall, lean, broody, handsome (AHHH! Don't think that Oshi! Bad girl!)… Fine, not handsome, but tall, lean and bad-tempered 6'2" guy being manhandled, guilt-tripped, coddled and hanged on by a tiny, chubby, gushy 1'5" pygmy. If ever you are treated to the sight…TAKE A PICTURE! If not, record it, engrave it, sculpt it, I DON'T CARE just **immortalize** that moment forever, particularly the look on Warren's face when my three-year old niece launched herself onto his neck from my arms. As soon as Sophie jumped him, Warren was forced to stumble under the sudden weight; her chants of "Daddy" spread a look on his face that had me rolling on my snowy walkway with maniacal laughter.

Warren's emotions played a chaotic slideshow of confusion, desperation, shock and my favorite: unadulterated fear. Sophie on the other hand? The toddler was climbing all over him making the tears stream down my face. When my laughter started coming out in hiccupping pants, I realized that I really couldn't breathe was slightly blue. Sophie swung down from Warren's form to toddle over to me trying to see what was wrong with 'Mommy'. Only her form of seeing if I was fine was hugging me tightly stealing the already difficult breath I drew.

"Sophie, let her go, come on…" Warren's oddly paternal sounding voice was followed by my body being swept up in bridal style to the front door with my little niece waddling afterwards.

Warren sat me down on one of the island stools and handed me a glass of water from the tap. Making sure I took small gulps, he lifted Sophie onto the island counter and gave her a tippy cup under my hiccupy instructions.

"Better?" I grinned at him resting my chin on my palm. "What?"

"Do you want the honest answer?" His brow rose, "You're not what I pictured, if anything I'dve pegged you to have torched me the moment I bumped into you at Charlie's Music, but here you are in my kitchen giving me a hiccup cure, taking care of my niece and being anything but surly, angsty or mean. But I won't tell anyone how much of a softy you really are." Warren tried to cross his arms until Sophie started demanding he carry her. It was surprisingly natural to see him being so gentle with her, as if he'd handled children before. "You know, Warren, I'm glad we're friends."

He looked at me for a moment, "Me too."

* * *

February...

In the span of two short months after Christmas, Warren and I had a rather tight friendship, although the subject of parents was never brought up again. It was really nice having him around, however he does criticize me on my fighting skills, which I totally lack. My school just doesn't focus on fighting the bad guy, so sue me! The students as Super Prep work to have normal civilian lives, we actually don't deal with powers too much unless it's for control because some are less tame then others. He LOVES to bother me about that, but then I threaten to stop helping with his English and Hero Lit homework and then he's a lot nicer.

Warren's presence at my house soon became a regular thing, particularly since Sophie insisted that Warren be present every time I came to pick her up. And she still calls him and **_only him_** 'Daddy', at first Warren tried to get her to stop, but that was until she cried helplessly at the supermarket forcing him to cave. At least that time I stopped laughing enough to snap a picture with my camera phone of Warren holding the screaming, crying toddler at arms-length while trying to calm her down.

Every once in a while he would stay over in the guest house even though James, the head butler, was very uncomfortable with having the son of a villain under our roof. I assured the staff that Warren was perfectly harmless and I would deal with any problems personally, because **_I_** was Mistress of the House. That seemed to shut the complainers up.

I also saw him a lot at the prison, in fact he visits his father often; I just hardly ever saw him before. Only now Warren drives me home from work or from my work to Sophie's daycare to the Paper Lantern or from my work to home to Will Stronghold's house for their study sessions. In all honesty I was shocked to find out that the friends from Sky High I made in the library that day were best friends of Warren's. It's a funny little world innit? I never really expected to see them again either, but what can you do right?

So now I had a pretty good foothold in the Super Community that I never thought I'd have. Ethan may have seemed a total geek, but it was incredible the stuff he knew about the lives my parents led before they got married. This was the side I didn't hear from them when they used to talk sanely to me, and it was so nice to hear the things they used to do to help people. Even Zack knew some stuff about my parents I didn't know, like for example Mom had a sidekick named Balance, Jean Simone, who had the power to never fall or something like that. And Dad once freaked out a hero named Boomer with the Giant Talking Head from _The Wizard of Oz. _ I didn't tell them who my parents really were because they don't need to know, and I don't need their 'poor little rich girl' sympathy. I've dealt with it, no need to bring up my pain.

I would rather they see me as Oshi the littera-path from Maxville Super Preparatory Academy with way too busy parents than a girl with a tragic angsty history. I've gotten it enough from the house staff, people at school, my best friend, my boss and his wife, the family I had left and anybody else who knew my life history. I didn't need or want them to look at me with those eyes. And I definitely didn't want Warren to feel guilty for something he didn't do.

* * *

"Oshi, these need to be filed, these need to be mailed out and I need you to RSVP to the mayor's invitation for me, put down four people attending." Warden Winters handed me a stack of files, envelops and a bright red, silver and white design of embossed lettering with hearts and confetti. The mayor's Valentine's Supers Ball, all superheroes/civilians in Maxville was invited, including Mom and Dad. Who knows when they'd be able to go to another ball?

"Four? But it's only you and Erin boss."

"You are coming, I won't take no for an answer. So find a dress and a date for that night, it's a Saturday." Aaron gave me a hard look that bordered no arguments until I actually looked at the date.

"Why don't you ask your friend…Battle's kid?" Cathy suggested rather tactlessly before I could say anything. Nice woman, but sometimes has shit for brains.

"Boss I can't, it's the same night as my school dance, as the Junior Class President I'm required to go." (Not true, but there's a reason I swear!) "I was auctioned off in the scholarship date thingy for $75, that's the highest bid." This was true too, Lee Chang, literally the hottest chess player in the world bought me (coincidentally after breaking up with Ally Lo, his girlfriend of nearly two years) to be his date. I was flattered that Lee and a bunch of other guys at school were so interested in buying a date with me, mostly because I never really cared about my appearance, I mean come on we wear uniforms to school!

It made me feel giddy that people wanted **_my_** attention for once; that people **_noticed me_** for once. Even though I am the Junior Class President doesn't alway mean, guys flock for my attention... until now. Aunt Paige has it in her head to help me get ready for the occasion as well as Maya my housekeeper/nanny.

"That's too bad kiddo because you are still going, so bring your date make an appearance, eat and then head over to your school. Like I said, no is not an answer." With that, my boss Warden Aaron Winters left me at the mercy of my chatterbox co-worker about my school dance. It's not even that big a deal!

* * *

Maya had just left for groceries and left me to look after Sophie before James drops me off for work. My textbooks were scattered on the kitchen table as I munched on the snack Maya left me. The back door slammed signaling Warren's arrival as I sipped my water.

"Hey, War—Whoa!" I stopped short as the tendrils of smoke curled from his body, "Hey you uh got something on your… just..." I tried hard not to laugh, but it was hard. Right there on his cheek was a bright red lip stain. "That is so not your color." I snorted before ducking the incoming fireball at my head. "Hey! This is a non-fire zone! Besides, Sophie's taking her nap, flame-butt!" I threw my glass of water at his burning hands only to watch it turn to steam.

He glared at me until I lifted the baby monitor for Sophie. Deep down, Warren adores my niece and spends time playing with her until he needs to leave or we bring her to Nadia's place.

"I'd ask what happened but…"

"I can't even be polite without some stupid girl mooning over me!" He exclaimed in his deep voice.

"Dude! Baby sleeping!" I whispered harshly before pulling him to the den where it was a little more soundproof. "Okay now you can rant. What happened?"

"Some senior girl was being hassled by Lash…"

"Lash? As in Andrew Lash, one of Royal Pain's flunkies?" He nodded, Dad had been assigned his case two years ago when it happened and I'd met the guy, but he was nice to me. So he got community service instead of serious jail time. My Dad could be waaaaaayyy too good at his job sometimes. "Okay, go on. Lash being a pain to some girl, you step in…" Don't giggle Oshi! IT'S NOT THAT FUNNY! Okay I lied, yes it is.

"Then she gives me this look and attacks me!" He removed his scarf and jacket at that moment to reveal the same lipstick color on his neck and shirt collar. "I can't get it off! And I am not going home where my mom will bug me about brushing off another chick."

"I think there's some make-up remover upstairs, come on," I picked up the baby monitor and led my pyromaniac friend up the stairs ignoring the looks from the staff. "This happen often?" Sitting him down on the toilet I searched the cabinets for something to help me after handing him a bright red plastic hair-band to push back his dark locks. My mom has got to have that stuff somewhere.

"Why do all these chicks keep bothering me?" Warren growled as I helped get the lipstick off his cheek. Man, these supers cosmetic companies make this shit last! Whoa, stalker girl got some on his lips, STOP GIGGLING OSHI! Or at least wait until his back is turned.

"You seriously want an answer to that?" He nodded, "Okay… the simple fact of the matter is you're hot." He glared thinking I was making some lame pun. "I'm not joking. Look, there are so many girls vying for your attention because you are…what's the word?"

"Hot." Warren deadpanned nearly making me giggle.

"Yes and no. A lot of girls go for the badass hunk that you seem to ooze." He looked incredulously at me as I explained calmly, "What? You didn't know?" I remember a time I had the same feelings for him, but either they've been beaten into submission or I just don't feel that way anymore. Then again it could just be denial. NO! I am so over that pre-teen, girly phase, he's my friend, my **_good_** friend, that's it! "And I should also remind you that Valentine's Day is coming up, you know that over-commercialized social event that has completely lost all meaning because capitalists want to cash in on false romantic ideas with jewelry, flowers and candy..."

"Get to the point."

"Right, this thingy with all the girls is gonna get worse because Layla told me about your school's Valentine Dance. So girls left and right at your school are vying hard for your attention," I fluttered my lashes stupidly, held my hands under my chin and imitated a Southern Belle, "in hopes you'll go with them and fall desperately in love with them and then live happily ever after. Oh, my heart's a-flutterin' just thinking of it." I teased mock-fainting against the sink and fanning myself with a hand. He didn't even give me his 'I'm not amused, but I'll throw you a bone' smirk! Punk!

"Not funny."

Straightening up and throwing the washcloth at his face, "Very funny, you just lack a sense of humor. See if I try to cheer you up again."

"I don't do cheery." The sound of pattering feet echoed the hallway as I opened the door.

"Humph, tell that to this little one," I retorted letting Sophie pounce Warren with gleeful cheers of 'DADDY!' Warren winced at the little girl tugging at him to play 'tea party' with her, he shot a look over his shoulder that screamed 'Help Me!' and made me laugh even harder against the sink. There's no way he can look intimidating with smudges of lipstick on his cheeks and a bright red hair-band in his hair, not to mention he's being dragged along by my little pygmy of a niece.

"Miss Oshi?"

"Yes James?" I replied tidying up the bathroom while Warren entertained Sophie for a bit before leaving to our respective jobs.

"There is a Miss Layla Williams on the telephone for you. Will you take it or should I dismiss her?" He had a playful grin on his weathered face before handing me the cordless. She wanted me to come with her and Magenta to choose gowns for their Valentine's Dance. Why they would want me there is beyond my comprehension, personally I prefer the pants and t-shirt look. Besides, my school has uniforms, I don't worry about what to wear day after day, and that's fine with me. I mean, that's the whole reason I'm letting Aunt Paige and Maya doll me up.

"Hey Layla."

****

* * *

**_A/N: So what do you think? Not as exciting as the last chapter, but it's a start. Reviews are great and so are any suggestions. See you next chapter!_**


	6. PreValentine

_**Standard Disclaimer: check the prologue**_

_**SOOOOOOOO sorry, I had planned this to get out in March but now look it's July. Damn. Trying to get through this is hard. Honestly. I have no plot bunnies for this story. **_

_**Next chapter…thanks to my reviewers, your comments really keep me going! Thanks to the suggestions you sent me as well I'll keep them in mind!**_

* * *

The day before Valentine's Day, and my stomach was in knots with anticipation. Not that I wasn't looking forward to going out with Lee Chang because I totally was. I mean just like Warren is the most popular in Sky High for his looks and badass attitude, Lee Chang is legendary for his charm, looks and would you believe his intelligence? God, I sound so obscenely teeny-bopper-ish.

"Josephina!" My name echoed in the already noisy hallway of Super Prep…well think of the devil.

"Hi Lee." Don't you dare blush Josephina Mabel Fox! Don't you DARE!

The world seemed to slow around us and I couldn't seem to focus for the life of me on anything else but Lee, the way his dark emo haircut seemed to suit him just right, or how his glasses made his honey eyes sparkle, or the dimples in his cheeks when he barely smiles or the way his tongue brushes ever so gently along his lips. Nothing registered at all, not even the words coming out of those oh-so-kissable lips of his.

"Josephina?" His voice was husky and immediately brought me out of my trance.

"Huh? Sorry…I—"

"Was staring at me," He finished with a self-conscious grin and tugged at his ear oh-so-cutely, "Is there something on my face?"

"No, you're mine…I mean your face is mine…fine." Can I please go crawl under a rock somewhere? He smiled again.

"Good, anyway, I'll see you after school okay?"

"After school? For what?"

"Decorations for the dance…I just told you that."

"Decorations…right, sorry. Distracted."

"You sure there's nothing on my face?" Damn his smile.

Smile Oshi! Do something! "Positive…" Did I just squeak?

"Good, it'd be embarrassing if I had junk on my face while talking to a pretty girl." He pushed back an errant dark lock of hair behind my ear. DO NOT BLUSH!!!

I watched him saunter off greeting people along the way in his charcoal black and candy apple red uniform; he didn't move like Warren, but he was damn close.

"Talking to Lee again?" Nani's husky voice whispered against my ear making me jump into the lockers on my right.

"Don't do that!" Willing my breath to normal, I glared at my best friend only to be greeted by an amused grin. "And yes, I was talking to Lee, but it doesn't give you the right to sneak up on me."

"Yeah it does, I called your name three times, but you kept doing that wistful sigh…so it had to be Lee."

"I wasn't sighing," I muttered bitterly as Nani pulled me to our next class AP Calculus, a senior class with half the Varsity Men's Soccer team. There is a really good reason to love sports at this school.

* * *

After school…I sat in a circle with a group of the Dance Committee working on some of the decorations, who's bright idea was it to hand-make half of them to cut costs? Right…Lee's. Damn. He can get just about anybody to do anything when he flashes that dazzling and charming smile. Yes! I caved!

The group of girls giggled and gossiped incessantly; I wish Nani was here, she'd keep me sane. But no, my best friend absolutely refuses to take part in anything remotely involving the girls of the cheerleading squad (bad experience) and the twitterpatted fans of my Valentine's date.

The ballroom of the hotel was slowly becoming a formal explosion of hearts, tinsel, balloons and streamers as the Junior Class Council decorated the room according to our designs. The hotel manager gave us the special Supers room that only supers were allowed to rent out and at a discount too! Today we were putting up the harder and bigger displays so they wouldn't be so much work tomorrow. The anticipation was building up so much it was palpable. If it wasn't one thing it was another…thank God for work. At least there I don't have to worry about dresses and hair and this dance.

* * *

"Oshi, you have to tell me about your dress, what color is it? I hope its beige, with your skin; I think beige is best for you." Cathy rambled on and on today about things I could live without: dresses, make-up, color schemes, hair, jewelry and everything that made me ill and uncomfortable.

Let's face it, I'm a tomboy, I prefer my baggy pants and long shirts over skirts and dresses any day. I mean, my mother had to pull me out of ballet because I fought with the other little girls who teased me for wearing pants and sneakers instead of tutus and hard pointed shoes. Femininity does not apply to my clothes except for my school uniform or when I'm dealing with Sophie. Only, my niece is getting to be more and more like me everyday, she's actually quit play-dates that involved tea parties in favor for soccer in the park.

"Sorry Cathy, my aunt and nanny are dressing me, I have no idea about it… and now that I think about it, I'm a little scared." Great, now she's made me paranoid. I really hate it that every staff member here is so interested in my personal life, Warden Winters said it had to do with my being the youngest staff member or something like that. Some of them have decided to relive high school vicariously through me. What a load of bullshit.

Somebody please save me from this insanity!

* * *

"Peggy, that needs to be higher. A little more, more…Josh can you help her?"

"Mei, those candles don't need to be lit yet."

"Jorge, it's a dolphin ice sculpture! Not your sick wet dream!" The ballroom was a flurry of action the morning of the dance, a lot of work had been put into the decorations over the past few days, and it was incredible that not a few days ago this was just conception art on paper. The large ballroom floor was littered with pink, white, red and silver balloons being blown up by a five freshmen with wind-based powers. Three telekinetic students were near the far wall hanging a paper mâche thing of our school's crest that looked incredible.

"Josephina! You got a visitor!" Amelie bellowed from across the ballroom and everyone turned to the tall black clad figure leaning uncomfortably against the large French doors. Warren? What the hell is he doing here?

"Hey, this isn't a show, get back to work everyone!" I called everyone's attention to me with an abnormally forceful voice before carefully making my way over to Warren. I say carefully because my date is watching and it wouldn't do if he thought I was interested in someone else…which I am NOT.

Before Warren could say anything he was dragged behind me out of the ballroom and I could have sworn there was a collective sigh from all the straight females and gay males of my class. It was a little unnerving, then again Warren did look _**very**_ good in those jeans. Damnit, I thought I was over these girlish-preteen feelings!

"What are you doing here?"

"Hey Oshi, I'm good thanks for asking." A playful smirk brushed along his lips because God forbid he have any emotions in public.

"Sorry, hi Warren, what are you doing here?" I repeated tilting my head exasperatedly, if I don't get back in there, who knows what chaos will happen besides Lee might think I don't like him.

"It's 2 o'clock."

"And?"

"We have to get Sophie and head over to Will's house." Glancing at my watch I started panicking.

"Oh my God! It's two already! We have to get Sophie and go to Will's! Why didn't you say something?!" Smacking his arm, I pulled Warren back into the ballroom after me towards the VP Ariel Storm. "Ari, I have to go…big important thing…sorry, you can handle things right?"

"Yeah, I can but where are you going?" She followed me as I dragged Warren out of the lobby to the car park.

"I…just have to… I have to go. Bye!" I called as Warren pulled out of the lot leaving Ariel standing under the light snow.

* * *

"Daddy!" Sophie's stubby baby legs carried her into Warren's knees as she wrapped her tiny body around his legs.

"Sophie, I can't move." Her bright blue eyes stared innocently up at the pyrokinetic before they started to well up…uh-oh, kiddo's in a mood. Intervention! Intervention!

"Sophie, what did you do today?" I sat down on my knees to the three-year-old's level with a bright expression. It worked, Sophie let go of Warren's knees and sat down on the cold pavement before babbling in baby talk about her exciting day. Warren crouched down and lifted my niece bodily mid-report and tucked her under his arm before heading to the un-Warren-like station wagon. The baby girl squealed with excitement of the new game.

"Warren! Warren! Stop that, she's a baby not a sack of rice!" I chased after the two trying to dust off my baggy cargo pants in the process. No use, Warren's got the freaking long legs and he airplaned my three-year old terror of a niece into her baby seat we installed in Warren's car just for her.

As soon as the little girl was buckled in, I slapped Warren's arm for the second time today completely ignoring the muscular bicep under his coat. "Ow," he rubbed the spot playfully trapping my hand between his arm and his larger hand. For once I was glad of the cold as the blush rose to my already pink cheeks.

"That's what you get, punk, I told you not to do that." The grin on face hid my embarrassment well but he didn't let my hand go. Why Warren aren't you letting my hand go? Stop blushing Oshi! This is your friend, you have no feelings whatsoever like that, you LIKE WAR—LEE CHANG!

It didn't register that we had gotten into the beat up station wagon and were on our way to Will's until the car jerked to a stop.

"Let's go munchkin," Warren's voice was paternally affectionate as he picked up Sophie out of the car seat, "C'mon Oshi, the guys need your help with homework." Yes homework on a Saturday, it was the only time I could fit into my schedule around the dance and my other responsibilities…I AM NOT A NERD!

"Oshi!" Layla cried happily bounding out of Will's house to hug me.

"Hey! Omf!" Ow, for such a slight girl she's more powerful in her fricking hugs than her vines! "Yeah, Layla that didn't hurt at all."

"Oh I'm sorry, but I really—"

"Mommy!" Sophie reached out for Layla from Warren's arms interrupting whatever the earth-girl was saying to cuddle the three-year old.

"Oshi! Thank God you're here, can you please explain to Glow-boy here that Aquaman's powers are not derived from meteors like Superman!" Magenta pulled me into the house away from the warmth of Warren's side. Let the studying begin.

* * *

Nearly three and a half hours later, we had to call it quits because of our various Valentine's Day activities, including my dance and the Mayor's Ball. While I had Aunt Paige, Maya and possibly a whole arsenal of servants excitedly willing to help me primp, Layla and Magenta only had one another and I offered to get them ready for their school dance at my place.

"Guys, we'll see you later, when they're pretty. Have fun doing guy stuff." I called as Stewart opened the backseat door open for the three of us and helped me lock Sophie into her baby carrier.  
Layla gave Will another sickening display of PDA and Magenta merely nodded at Zach before climbing in. Sophie was reaching for Warren that he had to give her tight hugs before she would finally stop blubbering.

"Hey Warren, you gonna stop by and help me tuck her in? Nadia is M.I.A again; Maya just called and said no one can get a hold of her. Probably at another party." I asked quietly. Warren is not by nature a publicly affectionate person and I therefore do not try to embarrass him by questioning him loudly or in a normal voice about our activities whenever he comes over. Looking after Sophie, studying or him just hanging around my house is between us, not us, Will, Layla, Ethan, Zach, Magenta and the whole rest of the world.

"Yeah, I'll be by before you head over to the Mayor's Ball." He whispered softly into my ear making me shiver slightly. I can NOT have these feelings for Warren! He is my friend, my dearest and best friend! I could only nod to stop me from squeaking or having a sort of word vomit about feelings and other embarrassing things.

* * *

Back at my house Magenta and Layla were getting help from my servants, while I played a bit with Sophie and listened to my two friends talk about stuff, usually Sky High related stuff…until my name came up.

"So Oshi, what's going on with you and Warren?"

"Eh?"

"Yeah, Oshi…I was wondering that too."

"Um, Sophie demands that he be around and it's hard to deny her anything…"

"That's not what I meant!" Layla stated excitedly giving Magenta a knowing look.

"Then praytell what did you mean?"

"Remember when I called you a few weeks ago?"

"Vaguely…"

"When we first learned of the whole 'Daddy' Warren thing, Layla, be specific!"

"Right…" How did I not see this coming? Wait no… I did.

-_**Flashback**_-

"MOMMY!!!" Sophie screamed as she ran into my leg knocking me down and the phone out of my hand. "Mommy! Mommy! Daddy mean!"

"What do you mean, what did Warren do?" I addressed the toddler attached to my legs while trying to reach for the cordless phone just beyond my fingertips…got it! "Layla, can I call you back?" I hung up after scooping the three-year old in my arms, "Baby, what happened?" She was wearing layers of my old Halloween costumes and a big pink flimsy hat from who knows where.

"Daddy mean…"

"Right I got that part, what happened?" Speaking slowly and squatting down to her level is really bad for the back.

"She gave me a make-over." Warren's growl and heavy footsteps stopped behind me.

"A what?" I rose quickly with Sophie in my arms to look at him. My lips quivered with barely constrained giggles. "Oh my…" Warren still wore the bright red plastic headband from earlier, but now sported three sloppily braided pigtails tipped with neon colored pom-poms. There were even a few Barbie combs tangled in the mess! Multiple Clip-on earrings hung from his now visible ears with some chunky 60's necklaces I had from Halloween years ago, Sophie even tried putting more make up on his face!

"Not funny, Oshi." Oh very funny, Warren. I thought to myself, but I don't fancy being burnt to a crisp any time soon.

"Daddy not pwetty fow the tea pawty." Sophie's blue eyes implored me, while a bright pink ring of lip gloss coated her mouth and there was rouge on her cheeks. Great more cleaning…crap, is it on my clothes?

Giggling would have been really bad, but it's so hard! "I-I th-think Warren is pretty enough, baby girl…" Ignoring Warren's glare at the 'pretty comment' I led them both back to the bathroom, I hope mom had a lot of make-up remover.

Once Sophie was clean, I rang for Danielle (Sophie's nanny at my house) to take the little girl to the kitchen while I helped Warren look like Warren again. "Sit. I should really take a picture, this is priceless." Thank goodness for security cameras! Only I'm soooo not going to tell him. I rather like living, thank you very much.

"How about you try and I'll roast you alive?" He muttered miserably. Exactly, I'd be signing my death warrant if I told him about the security cameras.

"Well you're the one that got bullied by a three year old." Taking out the snarled braids and ribbons from Warren's surprisingly soft hair was no easy task. What did Sophie use? Glue?

He glared pointedly at me. "You know how hard it is to deny her."

"This is true. But never to the point of being a pushover like you." I ran the comb through one braid and proceeded untangling another bit of the mess before looking at the boy sitting on the edge of my bathtub. My hands immediately clasped over my mouth and nose as snorting laughter erupted from behind olive colored fingers. "Dude, I can't take you seriously with the jewelry, take it off."

Watching him try to remove everything was just about as entertaining as seeing him glowering at Sophie while wearing it. Finally taking pity on my friend, my fingers gently removed every bit of gaudy toy piece of jewelry and accessory from his head before I went back to disentangling his hair. Working in silence to the steady sound of our breathing, I left the headband on to remove the make up without the interference of his hair or from my niece. She'd cry if she saw me dissemble her masterpiece.

"Who were you talking to earlier; I thought I heard you say Layla."

"It was Layla, she wanted a second opinion on dresses; but why she's asking me I don't know." Slowly half of his face was clear of the goo Sophie splattered on. "It's not like I have any real fashion sense."

"Yeah you do, all women do." I smacked his arm lightly.

"That was a rather sexist comment Mr. Peace. I'll have you know that not all women are fashionable capable, take me for example, if it weren't for my school's uniforms Maya would probably have me in dresses and short skirts." He smirked at the image earning him another smack to the arm. "Listen Mr. Bad Ass, the only thing I wear outside my uniforms is baggy jeans and long shirts. They're comfy."

"And they work for you. You make them look sexy." My eyes widened in fear, where the hell did that come from? "I'm kidding."

"Please don't ever say that again. For a moment it sounded like you were attracted to me." Not that that wouldn't be a bad thing…wait no, naughty Oshi! I turned away from him to hide my thoughts swirling behind my dark brown eyes. "I don't need to be creeped out okay?"

"I noticed; you didn't make a crack about me kidding."

"Dude, I know you have a sense of humor and all, but don't say stuff like that, if any of those Warren Peace fan club girls heard you…I'd be… well I'd be rejected and dead while Sophie would be alone with you and you two can play dress up every frickin' day. There, you're done."

"Don't give her any ideas, Oshi." Warren stood up towering my 5'7" frame, I had been loosing weight lately, and Maya's been getting worried.

"Exactly, so don't say creepy stuff like that. I rather like living thanks much." He smirked at me before tossing the hair-band onto the counter to watch me put back the cleaning supplies. "So really watch what you say or that future just might happen."

"What, you a psychic now?"

"Sure and I predict that you're hungry, so let's go before Sophie graduates High School." Casually Warren slung his arm around my neck leaning his full weight on me nearly causing me to stumble down the stairs, "Agh! Warren get off, jeez if you fan-girls don't kill me, that doesn't mean you get to."

_**-End Flashback-**_

"Oshi when we came over and you two were a tangle of arms and legs on your den floor! How can you say there's nothing going on between you two?" Layla demanded, her voice rising in pitch.

"Because there isn't! I don't know how many times I need to repeat myself, but I will, we are just friends and that's all we're going to be. My niece adores him and I cave into her demands."

"Fine, be in denial."

"I am not in denial."

"Sure you're not, you just act defensively all the time."

"Well, I am practicing to be a lawyer." They gave me a pointed look, "For the last time, Warren and I are just friends, so drop the subject. I do not like him like that!" Why the hell am I lying through my teeth?

* * *

_**Like I said… SORRY!! It's been forever ago since I started this chapter. I hope you liked it. Please review, I finished this in between two final essays while studying the summer in London.**_


	7. Pretty

_**Standard Disclaimer: check the prologue**_

_**Okay this was supposed to be part of the last chapter, but I wanted to move along as quickly as possible. Sorry for the wait!!**_

* * *

After Layla and Magenta were picked up by their respective dates, Maya and Aunt Paige and the arsenal of pretty-making servants descended on me with scary ferocity that I was done with half an hour to wait for Lee to pick me up. Yay, I have thirty minutes to kill before I go to the Mayor's Super Ball and I can't do anything very fun or I'll muss up my hair or my lacy crème color gown will tear. _**(Inspiration found: http://www.dariuscordell-dot-com/dresses.htm, number B3299)**_ Why would anyone wear such clothes when it's just not practical? Right, it's just for prettiness.

Carefully I stepped down the stairs to the den where Sophie's play area was set up to lead her to bed. Her giggle wafted around me and instantly I knew that Warren was there, only he could really make her that happy. God, if any of the others knew of his soft, playful side I'm almost certain his reputation of a bad boy 'I will incinerate you if you cross me' will be shattered.

"Mommy!" Sophie scrambled off the den floor to the step I sat on to hug me with her dirty little fingers. Ooh not good! Involuntarily I squeezed my eyes shut expecting a little body to slam into me, only to hear Sophie squealing excitedly. Warren saved my gown from my niece.

"Hi." I squeaked nervously.

"Hey." His brow furrowed at my sudden onslaught of shyness, I was still under the shadows of the stairs until he beckoned me under the florescent lights. "Nice."

"You think he'll like it?" I nibbled my lip with a slight twirl. I barely notice the change of expression when my attention was brought back with my niece's squealing.

"Mommy pwetty!" Sophie struggled in Warren's grasp reaching for me, but of course 'Daddy' was far too strong. The tiny girl let out a large yawn and slumped against Warren's shoulder.

"I guess we should tuck her in, huh?"

"Yeah." We trudged up the steps to Sophie's nursery where she snuggled under her cartoon elephant bedcovers with a raggedy elephant stuffed animal that used to be mine (only I'm not releasing to information to anyone, especially not Warren).

"Goodnight baby," I whispered against Sophie's golden curls when I leaned in to kiss her. My ankles wobbled a bit from the heels, but Warren's hand shot out to steady me after stroking Sophie's head gently. Oh yeah, Warren's 'Big-Bad-I-will-incinerate-you' image would definitely be destroyed in a heartbeat if anyone knew.

As we closed the door, he had to help steady me down the steps where at the main entrance hall waited James with the cordless phone. He gave us a look that I silenced with my own piercing glare.

"Mistress Oshi, there is a Lee Chang on the telephone."

"Oh, I'll take it," I said excitedly quickly wobbling down the remaining steps only to trip over my feet and fall flat onto my face with a heavy thud. "Ow."

"Mistress Oshi!"

"Oshi!" The clatter of feet rushed over to me as several pairs of hands lifted me off the floor. I was laughing.

"I'm fine, I'm –ow- fine." I gently pushed away their hands as I stood wobbly on my own and clutched the phone to my chest. With an excited grin, I hurried over into my father's office, "Hi Lee."

"_Hey, I heard a crash, is everything okay?"_

Chuckling nervously, I bit my lip. "Yeah, just a little mishap, but everything is fine. Are you ready, should I send for the limo to get you?"

"_Um…that's kinda why I needed to call, it looks like I can't go. Something's come up. I'm sorry._"

"Oh." I couldn't believe it, in truth, this was my first date ever and now I was being stood up. "Well, if something's come up I understand. It's not like I was totally ready anyway." I forced a laugh to hide my creeping disappointment.

"_I feel really bad, Josephina…_"

"No. Its fine really, I'll just hang out at home and sleep or something. Besides dances aren't my thing." I desperately tried to reason, who was I trying to convince, him or myself?

"_Are you sure? I'm pretty sure I can get a buddy of mine to take you, I'd hate for you to have had put all this effort in the dance and not go._"

"Really, its fine. Promise." Thank God I was on the phone because then he couldn't see how distressed I became. "Listen, I've gotta make some calls so I'll just see you in school okay?" My voice squeaked a bit as I desperately grasped at my fading composure.

"_Yeah, yeah, okay._" He sounded relieved as the line went dead.

"Mistress Oshi, shall I have Stewart fetch your young man?" James questioned politely as I exited my father's office. Warren and James looked away from one glaring at one another to watch me with a fake calm smile plastered on my face.

"No, James, he just called to say that he couldn't come. Would you do me a favor and call Aaron's mobile and tell him I won't be attending the Mayor's Ball? Thank you. Good night Warren, James." I slipped off my heels and ascended the stairs.

"Oshi, you okay?" Warren called after me, James had already made himself scarce.

"I don't know." He gave me a look before racing up the stairs and forcing me to plop down on the carpeted steps. "Disappointed, I think. It's weird because I was really looking forward to this, y'know? I was excited to see something I'd done turn out good for once…Don't you have a Valentine's Dance at your school to go to?" Warren shrugged and lay back against the stairs.

"Ever since the homecoming fiasco, I tend to avoid dances." My lips puckered in thought.

"Right…that's too bad. Because I was gonna suggest you come with me to the Mayor's Ball and my Valentine's Day Dance."

"But didn't you just say you weren't going?" He brow rose at my sudden change in mood.

"Well if you want me to get thrown to the wolves, then some friend you are, Warren." I grinned him. In talking to Lee, I had an epiphany. "See I've got two choices, I could either stay here fattening up on strawberry push-pops, or I can go to the Mayor's Ball like I promised and the Valentine's Dance I worked my ass off on."

"Yeah, me not going could pose a problem."

"Who says you aren't going?" My grin widened. "You've just volunteered to be my date."

* * *

_**A/N: Soo sorry for the long delay and that this is so short. I've had so much to do and not enough time. I'm so tired of college, my lower div classes are so tedious I should've graduated already!! Anyway please review.**_


	8. Dance Boogie Wonderland Dance

_**Standard Disclaimer: check the prologue**_

_**A/N: Gee, I wonder if anybody is still reading this. If you are, I'm sorry this was a hard one to get back to for some reason. **_

**

* * *

Dance-Boogie Wonderland-Dance**

* * *

Warren pulled at the bow-tie again as he sat next to me in my family's limo, biting my lip I tried not to giggle. He was so out of his element it was amusing. James had tied his hair back and put him in one of Daddy's old tuxes before we left.

"Stop tugging, you'll mess it up." Warren growled at me when I slapped his hand away for the fifth time.

"How'd I get roped into this?"

"Because you're my friend and wouldn't wish there to be any huge disappointment in my life?" He glared at me again in the dark of the limo.

"Glare and growl all you want flame-butt, you are not getting out of this." I smiled in return. "And don't even think about pulling a disappearing act on me my friend, I've got blackmail. Remember that time Sophie dolled you up for her tea party?"

"Yeah?" His look became apprehensive.

"There's a tape."  
"WHAT?" Warren moved with a quickness I would have never attributed with him that I soon found myself pinned against the seat. It was scary and kinda hot (no pun intended) at the same time. I felt the sudden jerk of the limo stopping abruptly and I heard the slam of a car door before Warren was suddenly pulled off me by Stewart. My driver became a giant stone man holding my fire-friend by the scruff of his neck.

Struggling with the delicate skirt of my gown and trying to ignore the biting cold of February, I managed to get out of the backseat and onto the pavement. "Stewart! Calm down, I'm okay! He didn't hurt me!" I placed my hands on my driver's stone back trying to get him to put Warren back on solid ground unharmed.

Stewart gave me a scandalous look before letting Warren drop. "Mistress, are you certain you are well?"

"Positive, just a little misunderstanding, right Warren?" I offered my hand for Warren to take. He gave me a cute little pout as he rubbed his throat where his collar near choked him and growled. Big mistake, Stewart immediately intervened on my behalf.

"Oy! That's enough, both of you. Stewart, would you please help him up and dust him off. Warren, get a grip, do you honestly think I would resort to blackmail when a guilt trip works so much better? So can we go now, please?" Whew, dodged that bullet…

Reluctantly they both got back into the limo and somehow we managed to get to the Mayor's Super Ball, I say somehow because I don't totally remember the rest of the trip. It wasn't until Stewart stopped the car and opened the door for me did I recognize exactly where we were.

"Mistress?"

"Thank you Stewart. I think we only be staying a few hours tops, so if you want to wait somewhere or return home, you're welcome to do so. We still need to get to Super Prep so I can help crown the king and queen." Stewart nodded politely to my instructions before glaring evilly at Warren, "Stewart, thank you, but I will be fine."

Linking arms with Warren, he and I made our way through the double doors along the red carpet leading to the ballroom. With each unsteady step, my icy fingers gripped the sleeve of his waistcoat tighter; Warren didn't seem to notice.

"Okay?"

Audibly gulping the lump in my throat, I nodded. "Yeah, let's do this." The public face that my parents had trained me with was in place as I smiled and greeted the super heroes and super citizens of Maxville. Many I knew, others were media familiar; although next to me, Warren garnered looks of surprise and disdain…I'm so sorry Warren.

"Oshi! There you are m'girl." Aaron's voice drew my attention and on his arm was his lovely wife Erin. "I'm glad you finally decided to join us. Young Mr. Peace, pleasure seeing you again." Aaron held out his hand for Warren to take. They shook hands and seemed to test one another's mettle until Erin, bless her, stepped in and steered Aaron towards punch 'for the youngsters'.

"Well that was incredibly awkward." I muttered as Warren and I continued to make our rounds around the ball, there were so many hands to shake and people to greet who knew my parents. Warren's smirk didn't help my nerves as more and more super citizens came up to us, I had to deal with them while he got to stay in the background…that jerk.

* * *

A few hours later, Stewart paged my cell phone alerting me that we had to leave for my school dance…and we were having so much fun. With a gracious smile I excused myself from the current political conversation and searched for Warren. He was currently listening to Aaron and Erin talk to some other high up super or whatever, Warren looked bored. Oh, I should probably rescue him…oh damn, he's seen me. That's my cue.

"Aaron, hi…as much fun as whatever it is you're talking about probably is, Warren and I have to go to my school dance. It's required. So I will see you at work next week okay?" I gave him a million watt smile all the while steering Warren towards the exit.

"Oh man, that was bad." Warren muttered tightening his hold on my hand as we collected my coat from Coat Check (although with Warren at my side, I kinda didn't need it).

"Please. It wasn't as bad as the schmoozing I had to do." I retorted as he helped me into my coat. "It's a lot of 'Josephina, your parents this' and 'Josephina, your parents that'. I swear it's horrible. As if I didn't already know what my parents did or who they were." I clutched to Warren tighter in the blow of the February air, before he slipped from my grasped and tucked me closer to his body heating up slightly.

"You've never told me about your parents Oshi." He commented lightly, I gave him a light smile. There was a reason why, I just couldn't tell _him_.

"Heh, what's there to tell Warren? They were a super judge and a super social worker, not much to tell. C'mon, we've got to make an appearance at my school dance; I am not wasting this dress." So I evaded the true issue, but if you were me, you would too. Warren is the best friend I could possibly ask for, not even Nani treats me the same since I lost them and I can't lose the comfortable relationship I share with Warren. I can't lose him.

The drive to the Marriott Hotel was short and Warren and I spoke of mundane things. And Sophie, as if we could ever forget about Sophie. As soon as we drove up to the entryway of the hotel, I had unexplained uncontrollable butterflies fluttering about in my belly. Warren had to nudge me to get me out of the limo.

"Oshi? You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just…give me a moment." He smirked at me and pulled me forcefully out of the backseat.

"The hardest part is getting through the front door," The warmth of Warren's hand at the small of my back spread throughout my body giving me a boost of confidence I desperately needed. "C'mon, you dragged me here."

I gave him a wry smile, "Yeah and that means you're dancing with me."

_**

* * *

Soooo yeah I'm horrible I know. And I'm sorry. Please review if you've read. I have to know if there's anybody still reading or if I should just take it down. **_


End file.
